After the Wedding Bells
by Jonna Aviva
Summary: Instead of calling of their wedding in the last episode of eight series, Brandon and Kelly got married despite all the issues they were facing at that time. Would they be able to work through them? What would their married life look like?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Stretching her arm into the darkness she observed the wedding ring on her ring finger in the moonshine that lit the room. They did it, standing in front of the priest and their family and friends the previous afternoon they promised to stay true to each other until the death will do them apart. That simple thought evoking a mix of feelings in her body, happiness, excitement and fear.

Pushing the sheets aside she slipped out of the warm bed quietly trying to not wake Brandon up. The cold air made her shiver and for a second she considered returning to the bed to her husband, but crossed that idea quickly. There was no way she was going to fall asleep with all the thoughts just twirling in her head no matter how physically tired she was. In the darkness of the room she searched for Brandon's shirt, once she found it she slipped into it buttoning it quickly before she moved out of the room noiselessly.

For the first time in a while the house was completely quiet. That fact was not such a huge surprise with only two people there and one of them asleep, yet she couldn't remember the last time they had the house all to themselves for the night, a wedding gift from their friends so they could enjoy their first night as husband and wife. She bit the inside of her mouth before her lips curled up into a smile. In the weeks leading to the wedding many people told her how special the wedding night was going to be, that was definitely not their case. Yes, they made love that night, but crashed into the bed rather quickly exhausted after the long day and the days of preparation before. While Brandon fell asleep almost immediately, the sleep just kept avoiding her.

Turning on the light in living room she was surprised to see the sea of wedding presents that were almost everywhere. This will be their mission in the coming days. They had to get everything done before they will leave to Europe for their honeymoon. Letting out a barely audible sigh she sank on the couch, the only space in the room that was not occupied by a box of some kind.

Pulling her knees tight to her she looked around the room again. All the presents there from their family and friends, all the words they heard the day before and during the pre-wedding events, not one person ever mentioned having any doubts about her and Brandon. Then why was it that the doubts just kept creeping back to her. What if she will follow her mother's path? What if they hurried into something they were not ready for? What if...? Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her slender form she jumped a little. She did not hear him coming.

Turning around her eyes met his baby blue ones and for a moment she felt as if she could just melt under his stare, all the what if's long forgotten.

"What are you doing here?" His arms left her as he moved to sit next to her.

"I couldn't sleep. My mind was in overdrive." She admitted resting her head back against the couch.

"Well, I thought that you would have nothing to worry about by now. The wedding is over, nothing went wrong, no one tripped down the aisle and we will be leaving for Europe in three days." He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yes." Kelly mumbled quietly.

Reaching up Brandon cupped her face making her look at him. "Is something wrong, Kel?" He asked simply.

Closing her eyes she was not sure what to tell him, he has been so happy and she was too, yet those stupid worrying thoughts just kept coming back. She felt guilt. "Do you think we are ready for this?" She could hear the words leaving her mouth and opened her eyes looking into his stunned face.

"You mean ready for marriage?" Brandon asked, making sure he understood her question.

Kelly nodded quietly. It was out.

"Yes. I wouldn't have proposed to you and wouldn't go through with the wedding if I wasn't." Brandon confirmed confidently, before his face turned serious. "You don't think so?" He asked finally.

"I do, I guess. It's just..." Her voice trailed off.

"You can tell me, Kelly." Brandon said placing his finger under her chin and making her look at him again.

"In the past days we have disagreed on so many things and it made me wonder if we are ready. We couldn't even agree on such a simple things as the wows and inscription on our rings. Twenty years from now, I don't want to end with my mother's track record." She admitted finally.

"And you won't." Brandon assured her. "The bottom line is, even if we had different views on things we've found a compromise in the end. I'm sure marriage won't be easy at all times, but I'm also sure we can work through whatever lies ahead of us, together." He squeezed her hand gently.

"It was just the nerves. Right?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, definitely just the nerves." Brandon assured her, not quite ready to tell her that leading to the wedding he was having the same thoughts. It was just nerves after all.

Kelly breathed in and out, Brandon was right and deep down she knew all of that before he even said a word. "Thanks." She leaned in pressing a kiss on his cheek before she slumped back, resting her head on his shoulder. "And I'm sorry for spoiling your night."

"You did not spoil my night. I'm glad you told me." Brandon smiled.

"I guess having my mother as the only role model when it comes to marriage does leave you insecure about certain things." Kelly smiled too.

"In that case, you're in good hands Mrs. Walsh. Trained by Jim and Cindy Walsh I've years of firsthand experience how a happy and healthy marriage should look like." Brandon grinned leaning in a capturing her lips for a quick kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

"So what's the secret of a happy and healthy marriage Mr. Walsh?" Kelly giggled wriggling her nose.

"Keeping your husband happy." Brandon grinned devilishly his lips capturing hers again a happy sight leaving her mouth as the kisses grew in intensity.

"I thought you were tired." Kelly mumbled in between the kisses, the weight of his body pushing her on her back, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of his white shirt that she was wearing.

"I don't think I'll ever be too tired for this." The shirt landed on the floor seconds later together with his boxer shorts the rest becoming a blur. When they were falling asleep in each other's arms several hours later Kelly could only conclude that their wedding night indeed turned out to be special.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N Thank you for all the reviews on this new story of mine, and at the same time sorry for keeping you wait so long for another chapter. Life has been incredibly busy in the past few weeks, but I do hope I can find a bit more time to work on this story and also my other stories and speed up the updates._

 **Chapter 1**

Feeling Kelly squirm next to him Brandon's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." He tightened his grip around his wife, closing his eyes again as the bright light coming in through the unshielded window blinded him.

"It's a very good one." Kelly mumbled sleepily pushing her warm body further into his. A quick smile flashed through Brandon's lips prompting him to press a quick kiss on her naked shoulder.

"I don't want to go out of this bed today." Kelly sighed, lazily turning on her back.

"Then we won't." Brandon mumbled carefully opening his eyes again and focusing them on his wife.

"Too bad we have to." Kelly sighed, her eyes still closed. "There are tons of presents downstairs that we should go through, than we have a late lunch with our parents and I should stop at the beach apartment afterwards to pick up some of my bags." She narrated opening her eyes as well.

"Do we, really?" Brandon teased her leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mhm." Kelly mumbled into the kiss that was growing in intensity. "But I suppose it can wait a little."

Brandon grinned as she straddled him her lips catching his again her hands wandering down his chest, while his hands ran up her outer tights and finally rested on her butt. She was so easily convincible that morning and things would have certainly continued further if it wasn't for the steps and voices in the hallway, their mouths pulling apart the very same moment.

"I guess the wedding night is over." Brandon sighed quietly, his hands unwillingly leaving Kelly's body.

"What time is it anyway?" Letting go off Brandon, Kelly laid on her back next to him.

Propping himself up on his elbows Brandon looked at the alarm clock that was on his night table, turning his head back to Kelly he had a huge smile on his face. "Shortly after eleven."

"Well." Kelly bit her lip before her lips curled up into a smile.

"Yup, it was quite a night." He gave her a wink.

"Tell me about it." Pushing the sheets aside Kelly headed into the bathroom not bothering with clothes, not that Brandon complained. "Are you coming?" She called after him once she reached the bathroom door.

"I thought you would never ask." He replied grinning cheekily as he followed her.

It took them good thirty minutes before they found their way downstairs only to find Steve in the kitchen alone. "Morning lovebirds." He greeted them, the huge smirk on his face hard to miss.

"Good morning Steve. Where is Val?" Kelly asked nonchalantly ignoring his grin. Taking out two cups she poured the freshly brewed coffee into them.

"She left already, something urgent." He shrugged, surprised by her sudden interest in Valerie's whereabouts.

Kelly set one cup in front of Brandon and inwardly rolled her eyes when she saw the smirk that was still plastered on Steve's face. She moved her attention back to Brandon. "I'm going to start with the presents."

"I'll join you in a few, Kel." Brandon replied remaining seated. Both guys watching as Kelly left the kitchen.

"So?" Steve asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

"What?" Brandon grinned taking a sip from his coffee.

"You know what. How was it?" Steve asked impatiently sending Brandon into fits of laughter.

"You have no idea Steve, absolutely no idea." Taking his cup of coffee Brandon hopped down from the stool.

"I told you it was just the nerves." Steve grinned satisfied, grabbing a croissant that was on the counter in front of him.

"I wouldn't be eating from that counter if I was you." Brandon called over his shoulder as he was leaving the room a grin on his face as he heard a "eww" coming from the kitchen. Entering the living room and seeing Kelly standing there looking helplessly at the sea of presents the warm fuzzy content feeling took over him again. This was his wife, gosh it took them nearly three years to get there, but she finally was and it was all that mattered now.

"What is his problem?" Kelly asked as soon as she spotted him.

"You know Steve." Brandon shrugged innocently moving into the room.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "He is like a big fluffy teddy bear, but with that attitude of his, he is never going to find a wife."

"Who cares, the important thing is I've found mine." Wrapping his arms around Kelly he pulled her into a hug.

"That's true and she couldn't be happier about it."

"I'm glad to hear that." Leaning in Brandon captured her lips.

"Mhm, aren't you supposed to be good influence on me?" Kelly chided him playfully, pulling slightly away from Brandon.

"This is my good influence." Brandon mumbled crashing his lips back on hers.

After a few seconds she pulled away from him again holding his wandering hands and laughing. "Bran you know I'd love to, but the fact is Steve's in the kitchen and we really have to start working our way through this."

"Spoilsport." Brandon mumbled fully aware that she was right, but still not all that willing to behave.

Kelly giggled when he pressed his lips on the nape of her neck, freeing his hands from hers he pulled her into his arms again. "What has gotten into you?" She chuckled, letting out a soft moan as he found that spot on her neck again.

"Maybe it's that ring on your finger." He shrugged innocently resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't remember signing anything about spending the rest of my life in bed with you." Kelly grinned letting her hands fell down to his hips.

"Nope." He kissed her softly. "But I have not heard you complain last night."

"I did not." Letting go of his hips she buried herself deeper in his embrace, Brandon stroking her back as he held her. "Is it always going to be like this?" She looked up at him.

"You mean if we are always going to be insanely happy and in love with each other? Well, I hope so." He smiled at her.

"Good." She inched up kissing him.

"Mhm…I guess I'm now finally ready to go through the presents." Brandon chuckled.

"Who knew it would take one little kiss to persuade you." Kelly giggled, freeing herself from his embrace ready to get this done.

* * *

Several hours later after sorting the presents and a late lunch with their parents, which despite her worries did not end in a disaster Kelly walked into the beach apartment. "Don?!" She called leaving her keys on the table as she walked further into the living area.

"Ah here she is the beaming bride." Donna said walking out of her room the two giving each other a hug. "All good?" Donna asked heading to the fridge and pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

"Yes, everything is great." Kelly replied turning away and looking at the living space before her eyes moved to the opened door to her room. She wasn't going to call it her room for much longer. After returning from their honeymoon, she'll move in with Brandon. It was going to be an end of one era, that fact fully reaching her for the first time.

"See, I told you it was just nerves. You two are made for each other and you are going to be so disgustingly happy." Donna chuckled moving to sit on the sofa. "Kel?" She asked when Kelly did not reply and remained standing where she was.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Kelly asked pulling out of her daydream and moving to join Donna on the sofa.

"Are you alright?" Donna asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. More than fine, it just hit me that it's not going to be my room much longer. End of one era." She sighed sadly.

"Well that's true, but it means it's a start of another one. You are married to Brandon and before you realize it there will be a dog and house full of children." Donna shrugged taking a sip of juice.

"Yeah." Kelly replied absently moving further into the sofa her eyes drifting away digging the imaginary dirt from under her finger nails.

"You are really puzzling me today sister." Donna let out a sigh her eyes on Kelly.

Kelly chuckled. "Sorry. The last days have been pretty intense and there are just a lot of conflicting thoughts and feelings floating around in my head."

"Like, if you made a mistake when you married him." Donna offered, slightly fearing the answer.

"Sort of, but not to that degree. I love him, with all my heart and I do believe saying yes and marrying him was the right thing to do, but…"

"With you, there always must be a but." Donna grinned rolling her eyes playfully.

"You know me. That dog and kids you mentioned and pretty much everyone around us does… Have I ever told you I don't really like dogs?" Kelly smiled.

"Nope, that's a novelty." Donna smiled feeling relieved.

"And the kids…I don't feel like we're ready for that yet, plus the fact that it's not going to be easy for us to have them." Kelly shrugged.

"Kel, there's no pressure. I mean, I know I've mentioned the kids here and there and so did other people, but this is absolutely your and Brandon's decision. You're both still so young and no one would bat and eye if you decide to first enjoy childless life for a few years, there is still plenty of time." Donna assured her.

"Thanks. I just hope Brandon would be as receptive to the idea as you are." Kelly sighed.

"You two haven't talked about this?" Donna asked surprised.

"Nope, there was no time in the days leading to the wedding and definitely no time to talk about it last night. I just have a feeling that our opinions on this subject might differ."

"Maybe instead of worrying, you should actually talk to your husband. He might surprise you." Donna smiled.

"Well, speaking of the husband of mine, I guess I should grab my bags and head back to him. He was not really thrilled about the idea of letting me go, no matter how short the time." Kelly rolled her eyes playfully.

"So it's not just a myth, the joys of newlywed life when you can't keep your hands of each other." Donna grinned.

"Not that we really want to." Kelly replied with a smirk. Standing up she headed to her room to pick up the bag that she packed already before the wedding. Donna was right, moving out was going to be an end of era, but another era started yesterday and despite the worries she felt she was sure that she and Brandon were going to make the most of it. With that thought she bid goodbye to Donna and left for the house that she was going to call her home from now on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You two are not going to be attached to each other 24/7?" Steve grinned walking into the living room, finding Brandon all alone for the first time in God knows how long.

"I have to give her some freedom and show her I'm not one of those possessive guys." Brandon replied with a grin plastered on his face as well. "Kelly went to pick up some of her bags to the beach apartment. She asked me if I wanted to go with her, but I figured she and Donna were in need of some girls time after yesterday so I went back home after the lunch." Placing his feet on the coffee table in front of him Brandon let out a sigh staring into the distance.

"You don't really want to let her go." Steve concluded plopping himself down on the sofa few feet's away from Brandon.

"Nope." Brandon confirmed.

"Who can blame you? We are talking about Kelly Taylor after all." Steve chuckled.

"Walsh, she is no longer a Taylor." Brandon corrected him with a smirk.

"Right. Who would have thought back in high school that you'll be the lucky bastard who'll get to marry her." Steve let out a sigh.

"High school. That just seems so far away, like in another life." Brandon laughed.

"Yes. So much has changed. Brenda is gone, and so is Andrea and Dylan." Steve narrated.

"We've all grown up." Brandon noted.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Steve grinned.

"Yes, mostly fun. We've made some really stupid choices, but that's part of growing up." Brandon grinned.

"Any stupid choices done recently?" Steve inquired tilting his head sideways, his eyes on Brandon who shook his head immediately.

"Can't think of any."

"Good. I'm glad it was just nerves yesterday." He noted.

"Yeah, me too." Brandon agreed with no intention to discuss this topic any further. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower before Kel is back."

Standing up from the sofa he spotted the huge smirk on his friends face and shook his head in feigned disapproval. "You, and your dirty mind."

"I've a dirty mind? And who told me not to eat from the counter this morning ?" Steve teased him.

"That was just a friendly advice." Brandon chuckled leaving the room. Taking the steps by two he soon closed the bedroom door behind him. The room was a mess. The clothes they wore the day before were still all around the floor, the bed unmade. With a soft smile on his face he picked up his suit and Kelly's dress folding them over the chair. Letting his hand linger on Kelly's wedding dress he ran his fingertips over the smooth material.

She looked gorgeous in that dress the day before, making him weak in knees and pushing any insecurity he might have felt away. He was not naïve, marriage was not going to be easy at all times but he couldn't imagine getting married to anyone else, if he and Kelly were not going to work out, than he was not destined to get married to anyone.

Grabbing a clean shirt and pair of jeans from the dresser he headed into the bathroom. While taking his clothes off his eyes fell on a blister pack that was peeking out from Kelly's cosmetic bag. He let the jeans fall to the floor and moved forward picking it up and examining it, he had seen it once or twice while they were living together. After the miscarriage over a year ago she told him about going on the pill which he wholeheartedly supported, yet it was somehow surprising to see they were still around.

"Hey!" Hearing a voice from behind him Brandon turned around to find Kelly standing in the doorway, the pills still in his hand. He concluded quickly that the surprised look that passed through her face had hardly anything to do with him being dressed just in his boxer shorts.

"Hey, Kel. I was not expecting you this soon." He blurted out returning the pills to their previous place.

"I see." Kelly mumbled disappearing from his view leaving Brandon perplexed. Letting out a soft sight he picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head following her into the bedroom dutifully.

"What's going on Kel?" He asked seeing her seated on the bed.

"Nothing." Her shoulders slumped.

Sitting down next to her and placing a finger under her chin he made her look at him. "I'm sorry for taking the pills out of your bag. They just caught my attention and..." He did not finish the sentence.

Kelly looked at him expectantly waiting for him to continue.

"I was surprised to see them, that's all." Brandon shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Brandon shrugged again, not really in the mood to have any serious discussion at this time. Weren't they supposed to be on cloud nine the first few months?

"That's a good answer." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Okay. How about, I had no idea you were still taking them." He looked at her again.

"Would you prefer me not to?" Kelly questioned him immediately.

"That's your decision to make."

"You haven't answered my question." Kelly's eyes were lingering on him and he felt still confused why she was making such a big deal out of it.

"Alright. I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet, if that's what you want to hear." Brandon let out seeing her relax immediately.

"Good." She let out lying on her back.

Brandon joined her turning on his site to face her. "So, will you tell me now what was this all about?"

"I was worried you'd want a baby right away." Kelly explained, her cheeks flushed when she realized how big of a deal she made out of nothing.

"But I don't, and I assume you don't want one either." Kelly shook her head confirming his words.

"No, I'd like to wait for a while before we add a baby to our family. I'm sorry, Brandon. I didn't mean to blow this out of proportion." Kelly bit her lip.

Brandon's face brightened up. "You can still make it up to me later."

"You are going to milk this till no end, right?" Kelly chuckled softly.

"Maybe." Leaning down Brandon caught her lips releasing them just as quickly he lay on his side eyeing her.

"There are just so many things we haven't discussed before the wedding." Kelly let out turning on her side as well.

"Like what?" Brandon questioned her.

"Family…"

"We just agreed to wait for a while." Brandon smiled.

"Yeah..." Kelly agreed. "..the living situation..."

"That's easy, after we are back from Europe you'll officially move in with me." He shrugged.

"True…" Kelly said looking away from him.

Brandon run his fingertips over her cheek making her look at him again. "Kel, if there is a problem you should tell me. I'm your husband, you can tell me anything."

"I wouldn't say it's a problem." Kelly said sitting up encouraged by Brandon's words. "I love Steve and can handle Valerie, but the truth is we need our privacy and we are hardly going to get it while living in a house with two other adults."

"Like this morning for example." Brandon said, sitting up. He could see where she was coming from.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed.

"I can't just tell them out of the blue to pack their bags and move out." Brandon said hastily.

"I'm not asking you to and I'm not saying we have to solve this immediately. Bud down the road I'd like to have some time when it's just the two of us and we can do whatever we want and whenever we want it and I just realized this morning it might be hard to have it in this house right now." Kelly explained.

"So what do you want to do?" Brandon questioned her.

"I don't know as you said we can't just tell them to move out immediately." Kelly shrugged.

"But we can ask them to start looking for a place to stay or, start looking for a place for us." Brandon smiled.

"You'd want to move away from here. I mean this has been your home for so long." Kelly had hard time hiding her surprise at what he just suggested.

"Without any doubt I'd miss the house, but in the end it's just a house and my home is going to be wherever you are."

"That's so corny." Kelly giggled wriggling her nose.

"Yes, but it's the truth." Brandon grinned.

"And I love you for it." Leaning in it was now Kelly who captured Brandon's lips the two of them falling into the sheets laughing heartily.

"I love you too, Mrs. Walsh." Brandon said wrapping his arms around Kelly, holding her close.

"You better do." She smiled brightly. "Now you can go and take the shower you were about to have before I dragged you out of there."

"Mhm." Brandon grinned giving her a wink. "Since you are already back, maybe you'd like to join me. You know, that bathroom might be the only place in this house where it's going to be just the two of us and we can be as loud as we want to."

Kelly giggled before she nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds very agreeable." Wriggling herself out of Brandon's grasp she hurried into the bathroom, her shirt falling to the ground in the middle of the way and Brandon in hot pursuit behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The constant raving of engines was lulling Brandon to sleep, resting his head back against the seat he was ready to give up the fight to stay awake when the announcement came on, they were starting their descend towards Paris Charles de Gaulle. Opening his eyes again he looked at Kelly who was now squirming in her seat, her head still resting against his shoulder and her eyes closed. The first leg of their journey nearly behind them, after two hour layover in Paris they will catch a plane that will bring them to Athens the first stop of their honeymoon.

"Good morning." Kelly mumbled pressing a kiss on Brandon's cheek her eyes now fully opened.

"Good morning Mrs. Walsh. It's around lunch time in Paris though." Brandon grinned in reply.

"How did you sleep?" Kelly asked him.

"Not very well. I wouldn't even call that sleep." He yawned. "You?"

"I have gotten better sleep on airplanes, but I'll survive." Kelly shrugged tightening her belt as the flight attendants made their rounds before landing.

"Well, it's not a business class." Brandon sighed looking away from her.

"Brandon, stop it." Kelly said quietly yet sternly placing a finger under his chin to make him look back at her. "For the millionth time I'd have been happy if we went camping for our honeymoon. As long as I'm with you I don't care where we go and how we get there."

"I know, sorry." Brandon pressed a kiss into her hair not ready to drop the topic completely though. "But you can't deny that business class would have been way more comfortable."

"Well, that's another story." Kelly smiled stretching her legs as much as the seat in front of her allowed her to and intertwining her wingers with his. "But I'm not sure if they have personal pillows like I had in economy in business class." She gave him a wink.

"Your personal pillow is available whenever and wherever you need it." Brandon replied in similar fashion giving her hand a squeeze.

"I'm glad to hear that. Can we somehow make this plane go directly to Athens and skip the layover and connecting flight?" Kelly looked at him innocently.

"I don't think that's possible, Kel. Not without appearing in all the major news all around the world." He grinned.

"Well, in that case we wouldn't have to call anyone after our arrival; they'd know we arrived safe and are in good hands." She chuckled.

"You're crazy." Brandon shook his head.

"Yes, crazy about you." Kelly gave him a wink holding his hand tight as they landed. "Have I ever told you I don't even like flying?"

Brandon leaned close to her so no one else could hear them. "Nope, but just for the record, would joining miles high club change anything about your stance to flying?"

Kelly wriggled her nose shaking her head no in reply. "I doubt it, the risk of getting caught is too big, honey." She grinned; a bit surprised Brandon was the one brining this up.

"Well, we had this period not that long ago when we lived on the edge." He reminded her, giving her a wink before unbuckling his belt as the aircraft assumed its parking position.

"Maybe next time." Kelly chuckled mirroring his actions; so far their first days as a married couple had been amazing and all she could do was hope that so will be the rest of their lives together.

Minutes later they were walking hand in hand through the busy airport on their way to another terminal for their connecting flight. Weeks ago they were not even supposed to fly via Paris, the plan was to go via London and spend a few days with Brenda before heading to their honeymoon. That was before they found out that the ticket prices via London were nearly double in price and that Kelly would be able to take only ten days of vacation at this time of the year which they preferred to spend on their own.

"Do you think we will come back to Europe some other time?" Kelly asked.

"I hope we do. We still have to visit London, I promised it to Brenda when we cancelled the visit." Brandon smiled.

"True." Kelly agreed.

"That is, unless my sister decides to move somewhere else, preferably closer to home." Brandon grinned.

"We can still visit London though even if Brenda is back in States." Kelly returned his smile.

"Mhm…" Brandon confirmed as they reached the last gate of terminal with nowhere else to go. "I think we are now officially lost."

"Please, don't say that." Kelly let out a groan.

"Well, aren't you the one who had already been to this airport and know where we should head?" Brandon grinned as they turned around and returned in the same direction where they came from just moments ago.

"Hardly, I was good at the duty free shopping part; it was Dylan's responsibility to get us out of here. No idea how I made it back to States on my own." Kelly chuckled.

"Well, I would recommend that instead of chatting we will follow the transfer signs this time."

"It's a deal." Kelly squeezed his hand as they walked back.

Following the signs did the trick and several hours later the two tired travelers made it to the hotel room that was going to be their home for two nights before they'll board the cruise ship for a six days long journey over Greek islands.

"Thanks God, finally a bed." Brandon sighed dropping the bags in the corner and sinking into the white sheets.

"Looks like an early night for us, Mr. Walsh." Kelly noted opening the door leading to the balcony and disappearing from the room.

When she did not return moments later Brandon unwillingly opened his eyes following her outside. "I thought you were tired as well." He pushed her hair to one side kissing her neck and finally resting his chin on her shoulder his arms wrapped around her.

"I am, but at the same time I feel like I don't want to miss a moment of this trip. I mean, we don't get a view like this back at home." She smiled looking at the Acropolis that they could admire from their balcony in the afternoon sun.

"No, we certainly don't." Brandon agreed. "You want to go out and explore the city?"

"Not tonight, you have barely slept on the plane and I slept only a tad bit better. I guess we will just order room service and call it a night." Kelly turned around kissing him softly.

"I like your thinking, Mrs. Walsh." Brandon agreed when they pulled apart.

"Well, you were the one who said that keeping my husband happy is going to be the key to a happy and healthy marriage." She grinned still in his arms.

"Keeping your husband happy would include not only room service and comfortable bed, but also a refreshing shower and making love to his gorgeous wife."

"I don't know dear husband, wouldn't all of that require too much energy from you when you have barely any left?" Kelly chuckled.

"I think I'll survive." Brandon countered quickly just standing there and holding her close. "I love you, Kelly."

"I love you too." She smiled happily holding him a little bit tighter, she couldn't remember the last time she felt as happy as she did in the past few days of their marriage.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brandon stirred in bed, running his hand over the empty place next to him his eyes fluttered open. The morning sun was shining into the room through the unshielded window and he stretched himself out a little just as the door to the bathroom opened and Kelly walked out.

"I've missed you in bed." He let out a dashing smile on his face.

"I couldn't sleep anymore." Kelly replied returning to the bed and snuggling right up to him.

"What time is it?"

"Shortly after 7 am."

"I'm trying to remember the last time we were up this early."

"I bet your memory is failing you right now." Kelly giggled.

"True." Brandon confirmed kissing the top of her head. "What do you feel like doing today?"

"Hmm, how about some breakfast before we go and explore the city?" Kelly replied drawing invisible circles on his chest.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Count me in, especially on a cup of freshly brewed Greek coffee." Brandon agreed closing his eyes briefly again.

"Yes, that idea sounds heavenly." Letting out a sigh Kelly abandoned the warmth of his body as she sat up stretching herself ready to start the day.

"Hey!" Brandon mumbled his eyes still closed.

"What?" Kelly grinned watching him.

"Where is my morning kiss?" He opened his eyes looking straight at her.

Holding the weight of her body on her hands Kelly leaned forward pressing her lips on his, her blond locks tickling his face. "Better?" She asked as she pulled away slightly.

"Mhm, much better." Brandon confirmed, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her head back down for another kiss. "Now it's almost alright." He announced releasing his hold.

"You're crazy." Kelly concluded shaking her head playfully.

"Aren't we all, Kel?" He asked finally pushing himself up from the bed.

Half an hour later two hungry tourists were strolling hand in hand through the morning streets of Athens. It wasn't long before they found a nice little family bakery in one of the side streets ordering themselves the much needed coffee and breakfast which they were served personally by the owner Stavros who turned out to be a really nice guy and spent a good ten minutes chatting to them after he served them breakfast.

"He really reminds me of Nat." Kelly noted once they were left alone.

"Yes, there is something fatherly about him." Brandon agreed, grabbing himself some sweet pastry that came along with their breakfast.

"Fatherly, easy to talk to and full of wisdom, the Greek version of Nat. Plus his recipe for happy marriage included keeping his wife happy, I like that." Kelly grinned teasing him.

"Like that wasn't already the case." Brandon chuckled leaning in a pressing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Speaking of keeping my wife happy. I've been thinking yesterday about what we discussed back home before we left for our honeymoon." Brandon changed the topic.

"We've discussed a lot of things back home." Kelly noted, taking a bite of her veggie sandwich and chewing it thoroughly. "What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about selling the Walsh house."

For a moment Kelly just watched his face looking for the smallest hint that his words were just a joke, but she couldn't find any, he looked rather serious about it.

"Well, I can't sell it as it's still owned by my parents, but more like discuss with them that if they want to sell it, they should do it." Brandon explained.

"Why would you do that?" Kelly asked, finally finding her voice.

"I think we both agreed that the living situation is not ideal. Before we got married it was great having Steve and Val around and they are definitely both like family to me, but it feels more like extended family now. Like the beloved cousins you can't wait to have out of the house at the end of Christmas week." Brandon let out a low chuckle.

Kelly smiled softly on that analogy. "But it's a Walsh house, a house where you lived with your parents and sister in the first place; it would be weird if it no longer belongs to family."

"Are you trying to talk me out of it Mrs. Walsh?" Brandon smiled an amused smile on his lips.

"I don't know." Kelly shrugged. "Maybe I don't want you to regret it one day." She said finally.

"Kel, that house means a lot to me and it will forever have a special place in my heart, but I think it's time to let go. We made many happy memories there, but it also holds some of the most painful moments of our relationship and while we were cruising over the Atlantic it just hit me that it's not a place where I want to build my home with you. I feel like we should start somewhere new. Find a place where we would be happy together and one day raise our own family." His eyes locked with hers and Kelly could see how serious he was about it.

"Wow." She said, unable to hold his glance any longer she looked down into her plate. While she was not opposed to Brandon's idea in the slightest, she just couldn't shake off the feeling that Steve and Valerie would not be so excited about moving out of the house and at least one of them would be confident that it was her idea.

"So that WOW, is the only reaction I'm going to get from you?" Brandon's words pulled her back to reality.

"No." Kelly rubbed her temples, before looking at him again. "First, I never expected to have this conversation on our first day of honeymoon, but as we have already touched the subject. I agree with you, no objections."

"Really?" Brandon asked his face brightening.

"Yes, the house is special, but as you said it holds too many memories. If this should work, we have to find our own place and make new ones. You know the good ones and bad as well." She smiled softly.

"Why the hesitation then?" Brandon asked curiously.

"While you, or as you said your parents, can do whatever they want with the house, there are still two other people living there with you and something is telling me they might not be so receptive to the idea of selling the house as you are." Kelly said trying to avoid the real issue on hand, but there was no use as Brandon could see directly through her.

"You are worried Valerie might blame you for this one." Brandon said directly.

"Yes, and God knows if it was the other way around I'd do the same." Kelly smiled hesitantly.

Brandon just shook his head in amusement. "Are you two ever going to stop feuding with each other?"

"Maybe, one day." The smile on Kelly's face matched Brandon's as the two of them finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. After paying and saying goodbye to Stavros they strolled hand in hand through the city. Their ultimate goal was to reach the Acropolis, but they had no plan how to so they just strolled through the streets lined with charming houses, hidden plazas and green parks.

"What should our house look like?" Kelly asked just as they were passing a small plaza.

"That depends if we want to start looking for our _forever_ house immediately or just look for some place where it would be just the two of us for starters." Brandon replied squeezing her hand.

"Let me guess, right now one room studio with a king sized bed would do." Kelly teased him.

"Right, but we would need a counter too." He stopped and Kelly gave him a questioning look, before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned in. "Loved the little number we did there on our wedding night."

Kelly felt her face burning upon his last words and Brandon grinned when he noticed her flushed cheeks. "Never took you for the shy type, Kel." He added quickly, taking her hand again the two of them walking out on a boulevard from a side street. Kelly let out a soft sight when she noticed the Acropolis was still far away.

"I guess it's time for us to take a metro." Brandon concluded, pulling out a map from his backpack.

"Absolutely, we'd spend the whole day getting there if we continue by feet and would see nothing else of the city." Kelly agreed.

"Okay, let's just head down this boulevard, there should be a metro station not that far away." Brandon announced pushing the map back into his bag.

"I guess I'd like to stay in the same neighborhood, its kid friendly and has good schools. I mean living in the beach house was nice during college, but I can't see the two of us living there and raising a family." Kelly said as they moved forward.

"Those have been my thoughts as well." Brandon said rubbing her knuckles with his thumb not that surprised how seemingly easily they could agree on these things.

"I mean, if we ever have a family of our own." Kelly's eyes drifted away and she had to blink a few times to keep the tears from coming.

"Kel, even if we find out down the road that we might not be able to conceive, which I don't think is going to happen, there are still other ways how we can have a family. It's just a matter of deciding that we are ready for a baby." Brandon assured her.

"You are right; it just always has been in the back of my mind, well ever since I lost our baby. That tiny voice telling me, that I might as well never be able to carry a baby." She said quietly, slowing down.

"Then we have to do something to silence that tiny voice." Brandon smiled leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mhm, it's definitely getting silent now." Kelly noted as they pulled apart.

"Good." Brandon said leaning in and going for another one. "How about now?" He asked when they pulled apart again.

"I don't hear anything and I don't see anything, except you." Kelly giggled.

"Very good." He took her hand into his again. "Now let's go and visit the gods up there." He nodded towards Acropolis. "We have to get a little proof that we have been there to show to our little brood one day."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sun was slowly setting down in distance just as their short stay in Athens was slowly coming to an end. They both enjoyed their day in the city and came to the same conclusion; one day to explore the city was not nearly enough. Lost in her own little world Kelly took a sip of her wine, enjoying the calmness of the evening, the roof top hotel restaurant only half filled at that time. Her eyes focused on the man sitting across from her. "What?" She asked as she caught Brandon looking straight at her.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying the view." He replied, waiting a moment before Kelly placed the wine glass on the table and taking her hand into his.

"Well…" She looked over her shoulder to Acropolis in the distance lit by the last rays of sun. "It's pretty." She concluded turning back to her husband.

"I was not talking about Acropolis." Brandon smiled his thumb running over her knuckles making Kelly's skin prick with goose bumps despite the warm weather outside.

Kelly smiled upon his words, before she shook her head in feigned annoyance. "You are really working hard to woo me lately, Walsh."

"I don't have to work hard." Brandon grinned too leaning over the table and placing a soft longing kiss on her lips.

"No, you don't." Kelly admitted as her lips curled up into as smile and she rubbed her nose lightly against his feeling blissfully happy.

"But I do it with pleasure." His smile grew bigger as he slipped back into his seat.

"That you do." She chuckled. Their conversation interrupted as the waitress came with the starter.

While Brandon dug into the food pretty much the moment the waitress left, famished after the long day and all the walking they did, Kelly waited another moment. She would quickly get lost in her little world again and forget all about the food and being actually hungry, if it was not for Brandon's questioning look when he noticed she was not eating.

"I've been thinking, when we first met all those years ago… Did it cross your mind that we could ever make it this far?" She asked.

"To Athens you mean?" He smiled taking his napkin and wiping his mouth.

"No, I'm not talking about Athens. I mean this far." She showed him her wedding ring.

"Honestly?" Brandon asked, placing the napkin on the table watching as Kelly nodded her head.

"No, not even in my wildest dreams…I mean back in the day when we first met you were outside my league, after all I was just the uncool new kid who moved to Beverly Hills from Minnesota." Brandon chuckled.

"First of all, you were never uncool. I thought you were cute." Kelly chuckled wriggling her nose.

"Cute? Am I still cute?" He questioned her, playful smile on his lips.

"Yes, sometimes you are. Usually the first moment you wake up in the morning, your hair still ruffled, eyes sleepy and you snuggle up to me looking for the warmth of my body." Kelly smiled softly.

Brandon let out a soft chuckle taking her hand into his again but avoiding her look. "You are pretty observant."

"I am and I love watching you sleep next to me." Kelly replied placing her other hand on top of his, silence settling in for a moment.

Finally Brandon looked up at her, but the smile and playfulness from just moments ago were gone now. "I can't believe how close I came to lose all of this…you, our future together…"

Kelly sucked the air in, knowing perfectly well what he meant. She tried to push those thoughts away, forget those painful days and just pack her feelings she felt not so long ago into a neat little box and push it to the back of her mind. "Let's not talk about this." She said softly.

"We have to talk about this Kelly, just as we talk about kids, living situation, our dreams and plans." He could feel her tense.

"It's the past; it's all behind us, kids, house, dreams and plans that is our future." She looked into his eyes.

Brandon shook his head. "You are right about the future part, but to get there we have to make amends with our past." He said slowly, watching as her look hardened upon his last words. "I still remember our wedding night Kelly, the moment you asked me if we were ready for marriage, that moment I knew that my cheating and all the consequences are hardly in the past."

"Brandon, don't…her eyes slipped away. Yes, maybe I did have some doubts and wedding jitters but they are long gone and it had nothing to do with what happened between you and Emma." She said quickly.

"Really?" Brandon asked not buying a word she said. "Maybe I had my doubts too." Kelly's eyes shot up in surprise, all those days he just acted so confident so she hardly expected to hear those words from him.

"You did?" She asked quietly.

"How could I not? I rushed us into this to show you, you could really trust me, and we ended up just inches away from it blowing into our faces on our wedding day. Wasn't there a part of you that just wanted to stop the whole thing before we said _I do_ and walk away?" Brandon asked watching as Kelly's eyes slipped away from him for a moment finding solitude in the darkness that came after the sunset.

"Fine..." She said, her hands slipping away from his as she slumped into her seat. "On our wedding day, just before I walked outside of the dressing room, I pretty much admitted to Donna that I was not sure if I wanted to marry you. She told me it was just nerves." Kelly breathed in and out her eyes focused on Brandon again.

"Was it just nerves?" He asked quietly.

"No." Kelly shook her head. "When you proposed our relationship was still in vulnerable place and as you said, we rushed into this in a hope that marriage will miraculously solve all our problems."

"Took us just few days to figure out it won't." Brandon smiled sadly.

"I would disagree on that one. Getting married itself did not solve any our problems, but being married helped us a lot. In a span of few days we were able to talk about issues and insecurities that we haven't been able to open up to each other for months and that's already a step in the right direction." Kelly smiled at him and now it was her who reached up to take his hand into her.

"Like right now." Brandon noted.

"Yes, just like now. After all it took you days to admit that you had doubts on our wedding day too, in fact we both have been having doubts for weeks leading up to the wedding and neither of us said a word. We are finally at the point when we feel secure enough to talk about this..." Kelly narrated, but stopped when she noticed Brandon's grin. "What?" She asked tilting her head.

"I nearly forgot I married a woman with a degree in psychology." Brandon said tongue in cheek.

"Child psychology." Kelly chuckled.

"Even better." Brandon grinned, before his face turned serious again. "But coming back to our original topic, what can I do to make you forgive me for what I did?"

"I forgave you the moment I rang the bell at Casa Walsh that day and came back into your life, well maybe even few days earlier. My doubts never had anything to do with forgiveness, it's all about trust. I have to learn to fully trust you again." She looked straight at Brandon while saying those words.

"Okay, at least we figured out what the issue is, but I guess me telling you that you can trust me and that nothing like that will happen ever again is not going to help the situation." He smiled weakly, feeling at loss how to make her trust him again.

"No, that won't help." Kelly chuckled softly. "But talking to me about anything and everything, showing me I'm the only one for you, might help a lot."

"That's what I've been doing all along." Brandon's smile grew bigger.

"Yes, and as I said it's working, all we need now is time." She reached up running her thumb over his cheek.

"We have all the time in the world." Brandon mumbled reaching up and taking her hand bringing it to his mouth and pressing his lips on her knuckles.

"I know." Kelly smiled at him brightly, before she remembered she had a question to ask him too. "And what would make you forget all your doubts?"

"Seeing that you are happy and you trust me." Brandon replied simply.

"I'm happy, in fact I haven't felt happier in a while, being married to you and the two of us together visiting this beautiful city. We also got to work on the trusting part." Kelly chuckled softly.

"Good." Brandon smiled up at her. "Just one little thing. Can we finally eat all this delicious food? I'm starving." He said making Kelly laugh.

"Dig right in." She said taking the nearest kalamata olive and popping it into her mouth, these few days of married life assuring her that she made the right choice when she listened to her heart and best friend.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Opening the glass door leading to the balcony almost noiselessly Brandon made his way outside. He has been up already for half an hour tossing and turning in bed, unable to fall back asleep. Leaning against the railing his eyes looked over the rooftops spotting the sea in the distance. In a few hours they will have to bid goodbye to this place and board the ship down in the Piraeus harbor. While he was going to miss Athens, he was looking forward to the next part of their honeymoon. A content smile crept on his lips as he continued looked over the city dreamily losing any sense of time.

Minutes later unwittingly pulled out of the daydream, his smile grew bigger when he felt a pair of hands sneak around his waist and Kelly's head rested her against his back.

"Good morning." He said his hands covering hers without the slightest thought.

"Mhm, morning." Kelly mumbled her eyes still closed.

"I hope I did not wake you up."He said hopefully.

"No, I didn't hear you, but I needed to pee." Kelly chuckled softly. "Why are you up so early, Bran?"

"I don't know, probably still the jet lag." Brandon shrugged, turning around and facing his wife finally.

"You look tired." Kelly noted reaching up and touching his cheek.

"I didn't get the best night sleep; someone was snoring into my ear." He said tongue in cheek.

"Sorry." Kelly mumbled, snuggling into him.

"Well, you are forgiven." Brandon grinned wrapping his arms around her kissing the side of her head. "Since we are both up already, how about we head out for early breakfast before we finish packing?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Kelly smiled. "But I want to take shower before we head out."

"Alright, but don't be long, I'm starving." Brandon warned her jokingly.

"Aww, poor baby!" Standing up on her tippy toes Kelly kissed him softly. "I will hurry up." She chuckled letting go off him and disappearing back inside.

Brandon shook his head with a grin on his face, following his wife inside. Letting the balcony door open to let some fresh air into the room he got dressed. As he could still hear the shower going, he decided that instead of pointlessly sitting there and waiting until Kelly will be ready he would rather finish packing.

"I thought you were going to stay there forever." He chuckled when he could finally hear the bathroom door open. When no reply came, he looked up from his suitcase spotting the worried look on Kelly's face. "What's wrong?" He asked straightening himself up.

"Hopefully nothing." Kelly bit her lip moving into the room dressed only in the towel, Brandon's eyes moving to her hand spotting the blister pack she was holding.

"I just realized that with the time difference and everything I've messed up." She breathed out, her eyes focused on Brandon.

"Cool, I was considering bringing home a bouzouki from our honeymoon, but we might be bringing a baby instead." Brandon joked trying to cheer her up.

"That's not funny, Brandon." Kelly huffed, sitting down on the still unmade bed feeling incredibly frustrated.

Brandon let out a soft sigh dropping down next to her. "Kel, you do realize that the worst thing that could come out of this is a baby? Half you, half me."

Kelly looked up at him noticing he was not mad in the slightest. "How can you be so calm and pragmatic?" She shook her head in bewilderment. "Having a baby now would change everything, our plans, and our dreams." She said carefully.

"Yes, it would complicate a thing or two, but it would also bring us a lot of joy." Brandon shrugged; seeing how stressed Kelly still looked he took his hands into hers. "Kel, we might have not planned on this for a good few years, but I'm sure that if we made a baby on this honeymoon we will forever consider it the best mess up that could have ever happened to us."

"You are right." Kelly breathed out, letting go of his hands she run her fingers through her blond hair before she fell backwards laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. "I'm just so frustrated with myself."

Brandon smiled lying down next to her before he spoke again. "Then don't be. First we don't know yet if you really are pregnant and if it turns out you are, we can handle it."

A small smile finally appeared on Kelly's face as she leaned up and kissed Brandon softly. "Thank you!" She mumbled now fully smiling up at him.

"Anytime," he replied. "Now go get out of that bed and finally get ready because I'm starving." He only half joked rolling away from her.

"If I'm not pregnant, then you for sure are, starving all the time." She rolled her eyes before standing up and moving towards her suitcase.

"Well, I can't help it. I have to get my energy somewhere, my wife is a beast, whenever we are alone she is forcing me to have a special kind of workout." Brandon replied tongue in cheek.

"Forcing you?" Kelly stood up holding the dress she picked in her hand. "You might as well not be getting any for the rest of the honeymoon." She warned him.

"That's mean." Brandon replied touching his heart.

"That's all you deserve since I'm forcing you." Kelly let the towel drop on the floor dragging on a pair of clean underwear.

"Someone is being touchy suddenly." Brandon joked, his eyes not leaving Kelly.

"I'm not touchy, just irritated by your inappropriate comment that's very far off from reality." Kelly smiled at him sweetly, pulling the flowery dress over her head, the soft fabric covering her body. "Can you close this for me?" She asked turning her back to him.

"I'd rather take this off you for a few moments." Brandon placed a kiss on the crook of her neck his fingers running down her spine.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Kelly pulled away from his touch, turning around. "I just got out of shower, plus you know…I don't want to force you into this, since you are already starving." She smiled at him sweetly.

"You are really mean to me today." Brandon shook his head.

"Ah, maybe…but you still love me."

"Very much." Brandon smiled too motioning for her to turn around to close the zipper for her, the two of them heading outside of the room with smile on their faces.

* * *

The wind was playing with her hair as the ship cruised out from the Piraeus harbor and into the open waters, but she was not bothered by it in the slightest. Her eyes glued to the shore, her mind completely elsewhere. Brandon has been looking at her for the past few minutes just observing the changing expressions on her face. He could see her shiver despite the warm weather. "Let's go inside." He said slowly, taking her hand into his pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, let's go." She finally looked at him, letting him lead her inside their cabin.

"What were you thinking about?" Brandon asked closing the door behind him and sitting next to Kelly who already found her way to their bed.

"I thought the possible pregnancy would freak me out a lot more than it did." Kelly admitted shuffling in the bed and laying down her eyes on Brandon.

Brandon smiled softly; the possible pregnancy was his best guess as it has occupied his mind a lot that day too. "To be honest, I thought I would be a lot more freaked out about that possibility too."

Kelly let out a sigh rolling on her back. "I think our minds are not ready to fully comprehend the idea until its real."

"That's a possibility, or maybe it's our subconsciousness telling us that we are ready for it even if we don't really feel that way."

"We are definitely in better place than we were the last time this happened..." Kelly's voice trailed off, her mind wandering to the baby that never came to being while they were in college. It's been on her mind a lot since the morning and honestly she felt much more freaked out about the possibility of losing the baby than she did about the potential pregnancy itself.

Brandon leaned above her pushing a few lost strands of hair from her face. "You shouldn't think about it." He spoke softly knowing perfectly well what was going through her head.

"I think it's always going to be in the back of my mind." Kelly admitted looking straight into his eyes.

"That's understandable." Brandon ran his fingers along her cheek quickly getting lost in her eyes. Leaning down his lips captured hers first slowly and sensually, but the kiss was quickly growing in intensity, it didn't took too long before Kelly's dress found it's place on the floor together with Brandon's shirt and pants. Brandon's bruising kisses warming her skin; Kelly arched her back when she felt him fumbling with her bra, the closing finally flicking open as he victoriously send the thing in the same direction as the rest of their clothes, just moments later followed by her panties and his boxer shorts.

"Bran, we have to be careful." Kelly reminded him before they could get too lost in the moment.

"Yeah…" He agreed, reaching over her to the nightstand and grabbing the condom wrapped in thin foil setting it on the white sheets before they'll need it. When he kissed her again, their mouths and hands running wild, he knew that even if they did not plan on a baby any time soon, for a very good reason, part of him would feel disappointed if it turned out that this was just a false alarm.


End file.
